Monsoon
by LilacAndViolets
Summary: Life seemed perfect for Bella. But a small problem grows when Edward's ex-girlfriend returns. Edward doesn't know who Bella is thanks to a little meddling from Clara and Bella discovers that she has...magic.
1. Troubles Brews

I gaped in shock at the sight. Who wouldn't? I didn't really care about the bags of books I dropped as I stared.

There was Edward, in a passionate kiss with another vampire. I snarled in fury and Edward growled back. I was beyond shocked and the female vampire made a gesture like she was keeping him back, her face in a beauteous smile.

"Hello Bella, I am Clara. Edward's ex-girlfriend" she greeted me like I wasn't ready to rip her throat off. "I have returned for my darling Edward, you see I commited suicide after Edward's supposed death" her face twisted into what looked like a grimace" and I was bitten just after I slashed myself on the wrists. It seemed like my creator never got a chance to drink my blood as humans appeared. He ran away leaving me to burn." she was explaining. I snarled again yet she didn't look at all fazed.

"My, my what a temper you have, I'll just cut to the chase. I found out that Edward was still alive, I tracked him down and I used my gift. You see I can change others memory to the way I like it, it only works once though before the vampire develops a sort of immunity to my gift. Now my darling Edward is mine" she finished. I growled, this time I sounded more intimidating, my teeth bared. Edward stepped forward, shielding her with his arms, his eyes glinting with hate as he glared at me.

I stepped back in shock.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, Edward thinks I'm you and he doesn't know you at all. Of course he doesn't know your daughter for she resembles you too much though I would like to keep her" she said with an air of possesiveness. This time there was no thought, I ran.

I could never see Edward again, and if I attacked her he would attack me and and I could never bear to attack him. So I decided to get away from him as fast as I could. Running back to the cottage at a speed I never knew I could run, I took all of my things.

My normal clothes and a few formal dresses, my books, some jewelry, some of the gifts that Charlie gave me and all the money me and Edward had in the years we had together, about twice the amount of money an owner of a famous company would have in a decade. After I gathered all of my things I made my decision, I was going to England just to get away from Edward and Clara. I whipped out a pen and scribbled down furiously:

All of you I'm sorry but I can't bear to stay here. I'm going away to England. I need to get away from Clara. Give Nessie to Jake, he'll take care of her. I'm sorry but I just can't take this. I love you all Bella,

I ran out with everything I took and I was already out of the cottage when Alice appeared. "Bella, your future! You can't leave us, please..." Her words were like blows to my already broken heart. "I can't Alice not with Clara in the picture, not with Edward hating me and loving another" I told her sadly. "Then please take me with you" she pleaded. "I can't Alice..I can't.." I said before running away

Even while I was running I could hear Alice explain at light speed to the others what happened.

Damn it.

Now the whole family (apart from Edward) was following me.

How annoying!

Couldn't they tell that I was running away? I don't want to live anymore. My eyes would be making waterfalls if they heart would stop if it could. Manipulated, controlled, broken was my true love.

Edward Cullen _  
I don't really know if it's any good or not but I hope it is! Plz comment, this is my first Twilight story and sorry if Bella's a little OOC, Edward's brainwashed so he's excused and that's that! Also I'm only saying this once. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Plz review. 


	2. A New Friend

With a raging cry, I sped up , rage making me faster than I had ever gone before. I reached the airport in two seconds, which was shocking even for a vampire as the airport was anything but near. But then again I didn't really care.

I didn't even bother to wait in line for my ticket, I just stole one from the lady then went to the plane assigned to it.

A flight attendant took my ticket, led me to my seat then gave me an airsickness bag which I placed on my lap.

My instincts told me that the others had finally caught up with me. I didn't even notice but I just slumped down on my seat and hoped that I might find a solution to this problem and maybe kill Clara, The freakin' bi-wha?

A strange tingle of energy had built up at my biceps.

My eyes snapped open in shock, my arms were stiff as boards as I felt this strange feeling course through my whole form.

The feeling just got stronger, heat built up in my body. My eyes started to feel hot, TOO hot, like they were in a blazing furnace but wet too, like I was going to cry but years of vampirism told me that I couldn't cry, EVER. In a panic I decided to distract myself with something, ANYTHING. My first impulse was to check if they were showing a movie but they weren't. Quickly I scanned my seat for any source of distraction that might work. I spot my airsickness bag and decided that it would work.

As soon as I stared the blaze started to fly from my eyes, it felt like sparks were flying from me. I hoped that this would end for though I was fascinated in this strange influx of energy I had no patience for this kind of thing to happen in my current state of mind no matter how strong I thought myself to be.

I concentrated on the airsickness bag on my lap with all my mental force and suddenly it-it...

It floated off my lap.

I was so shocked that my concentration faded and the bag landed on my lap with no sign that it had ever levitated even for a few seconds even for just a few milimeters.

The tingling sensations stopped and my arm loosened up and me in total and complete shock. The energy build up didn't feel like anything I had ever experienced. It reminded me a bit of my shield but my shield felt like a second skin, an indestructible layer of energy.

This feeling felt more like a surge of energy, a burning sensation that spread from my arms to every part of my body, forcing itself out of my eyes in a flash of sparks. It wasn't unpleasant per say but it felt strange, unusual to my ice-like body, like a rock that set itself aflame.

"You're a witch too?" a girl's voice suddenly said. Her voice broke me out of my train of thought A girl was looking at me from the seat next to me. She seemed nice enough and in a split second I took in her had light reddish gold hair, fair skin, several freckles sprayed over her cheeks and cinnamon colored eyes.

"What do you mean by 'witch'?" I asked. She smiled confidentially and said: " Don't worry.I'm a witch too. I won't turn you in. That's what obliviate's you, that was a little careless but then again the Dark Lord's finally been defeated so I don't blame you one little bit."

My completely intelligent answer was a confused 'Huh?'. Her eyes suddenly recoiled in shock. "Y-you don't know what you are, do you?".My face must've shown confusion since she suddenly laughed a long laugh. "I'm sorry?" My hand gripped her shoulder and she looked surprised for a moment.

"No I should be sorry. It's just I haven't seen a naminian inferius in SUCH a long time, and a witch too! Can't you just see the odds" she suddenly chimed.

I of course was completely lost. "A naminian what?". "Here here, I'll explain. Witches and wizards are real. I'm one myself and-" I interrupted "Wait wait WAIT! How can I trust you? I've only just met you!Do you even have any proof of your being a witch and all that?"

She smiled sweetly and pulled out a stick from her pocket.

A wand I guess.

"What are you-" I began, perplexed when she suddenly poked me with it and roses started blooming out of my ears. I watched, amazed when she plucked them out and handed them to me with a knowing smirk.

"That enough proof for you?" she challenged. I just stared, dumbstruck. People suddenly started looking at us and a little boy squealed excitedly."Can you please do that again please?" He begged.

She simply rolled her eyes at the staring people and muttered "Obliviate!" while jabbing her wand at the audience.

A jet of light hit all those watching her little magic show and those who weren't even watching.

I watched as they all developed dreamy expressions and she said "You will forget that you ever saw magic from me or my new friend here and you will go back doing whatever you were doing before I began my magic show. Their expressions slowly began to go back to their original ones and she turned back to me."Now, as I was saying you're one too. Usually, wizards and witches discover their powers by the age of eleven but there are rare cases wherein magic reveals itself with an extremely powerful shock, like trauma." she winked "And that's you!"

**AN: Well I'm extremely late but it was the (insert stupid excuse here). Well I hope that Bella 's IC. Guess who's the girl and you get cookies!I own nothing!**


	3. Enchanting

Eventually, I grew entranced with this became my friend faster than you could say she's explaining to me the history of magic, I was fascinated.I mean I knew that vampires, werewolves and shapeshifters existed but never in all my years of vampirism had I ever stopped to consider the other creatures!

How could I have ignored the possibilities!

As I listen to her long magical tales my mind yearned for more, my heart was still sore from Edward and Clara but the new magic I discovered is more enchanting than any other thing I've ever seen!Even vampirism doesn't seem as enchanting now that I've found out about witches and wizards!

But one thing kept bugging my mind, I decided to screw politeness just this once and ask."Why did you call me a naminian inferius earlier?"She looked mildly offended for a second before shock lit her face.

"You mean you don't know?" she demanded.I just nodded along confusedly."Figures.

"A naminian inferius is very similar to an inferius or as muggles call them zombies,but naminian inferi actually has can understand, they have brains even better than that of a normal human except perhaps crave blood like vampires but they sparkle." she sniggered like she found this extremely amusing, I for one was both offended and shocked.

"What's so funny about sparkling?" I asked hotly"And for your information, I am a vampire, not this naminian inferius thing."

She just smiled like a she knew a few things that I did not.

Which she probably did.

"Well I guess that the naminian society like yourself, prefers 'vampire' but honestly, vampires are a whole new vampires don't sparkle in the sun, real vampires die in the sun unless they have a true moonstone."

I opened my mouth to interrupt but she gave her wand a quick flick and my tongue twisted itself around, tying itself in knots.

"Sorry but before you interrupt me with your _minimal knowledge_ I want to finish my lesson thank you very much." she said, her blazing eyes were rather scary.

Especially since she's a witch.

I wonder why the other humans aren't noticing this.

Oh and I sensed Jacob, Alice, Nessie and the other Cullens behind me a few minutes ago, I wonder why they haven't talked to me.

"What I meant by a true moonstone is a real stone from the moon. And don't you dare say that only muggles can go to the moon." she added when she saw me attempt to claw my mouth open.

"Because with magic, anything is here's a moonstone right here." she suddenly clutched her pendant and took it off.

She dangled the necklace in front of my face gently.

My eyes took in the was a beautiful necklace, a silken black ribbon that wound around her neck with a stone, the size of a newborn's fist, dangling by a clawed silver necklace itself was simple and probably wouldn't have caught my eye had it not been for the was definitely a sight to see.

The stone was more on was a silvery gray that sparkled delicately in the sun and if I looked hard enough, I could see sparks dancing in it, forming a beautiful was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, including all the gifts that Edward gave me, including the necklace that the Volturi gave me, better than any diamond simply because of its looked like an iridescent little chunk of the moon.

'Wow' I breathed, or tried to at least.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" she murmured, as she stared into its silvery a moment she was transfixed before she wordlessly fixed it back around her neck.

For a second, just a second, her face fell and sadness seemed to color her face but she forced her face into a smile.

"I better finish the lesson huh?" and that was all it took for her to get back her game.

-  
Well, she took off the jinx when we finished the said that if I was a real witch, I would learn it in no time, the Tongue Tying Jinx.

The plane landed and as soon as the girl went to the restroom, Alice and the others rounded up on me.

"What happened?"Jacob asked softly.I felt my heart grow painful again, perhaps this was like when Edward left me only this time, the girl and the wonders of magic were my shield.I retold my tale, sadness growing more and more until I felt like sobbing my eyes out.

"Momma." Nessie cried, reaching up and and embracing me, her tears wetting the shoulder of my blouse.

And at that moment I shared everything with her, grief, sorrow and pain all jumbled up together.

The others were all the same, shock, grief(well, maybe not as much in Jacob's case) and sorrow.

I started to tell the story of the girl who introduced me to magic.I got to the part when I was confused about her secretive winks and weird words with their mouths dropping farther and farther.

At that moment, the girl waltzed back."Hey!What are you-"

She caught sight of my family and fell silent but as soon as Jake saw her he gasped."Lizzie?"

Lizzie?

Did he know her?

Lizzie, I realized with a jolt that I never asked her name.

Lizzie saw Jacob and exclaimed."Hey you're the guy with the Vanquish!"

Does she mean Edward's Vanquish?I mean I know that Jake borrowed it once when I was pregnant but I never stopped to think about what he had done then.

Edward...the name gives me another wave of pain but a gentle wave of calm washed over .

I'm really glad to have him, I mean my pain didn't vanish completely but it was nice to know how much he cared.

While I was wondering, it seemed that Jacob explained everything, I have a feeling that he and Lizzie will be great friends.

When he was done, she was almost crying.  
**-=-0=0=0-==-00-= **

**OMG.I can't believe I forgot about this!Don't worry, next update'll be here soon so stay and -insert lame reason here- that's why I hadn't been able to update so please review since they make me post up the reviews and I'll speed up mah posting!Oh and to see how Lizzie looks like in my story, check out my new profile pic.**

**PS:Do ya guys think I should kill Edward at the end, put that i your reviews please!**


	4. Screaming

"We're here." Lizzie said her voice was still upset I could see her eyes glimmer with emotion when she saw the little cottage.

I had explained everything to Lizzie and she had been completely shocked but got over it much faster than I, her reason?With magic, nothing is surprising.I might have been confused with that not a week ago but the discovery of magic broadened a new view for me, like opening your eyes and seeing not just a roughly drawn pencil sketch but a perfectly painted drawing in all the colors of the rainbow in perfect harmony.

Such beauty, such grace.

It was like my life, already so beautiful, was colored in such a way that life blossomed into a more beautiful thing.

All the same, Lizzie looked hurt and angry when she saw the state of her cottage was just slightly bigger than my cottage and painted a creamy white, dirtied by time. There was also a small garden surrounding it, bordered with lilacs and lavander, roses and lilies bloomed as well.

It would have been gorgeous had it no been so..so..so

So damaged.

The curtains were slashed, a part of the house was crushed, the flowers were all shredded and torn, a part of it was flattened to the ground, the door was ripped right off its hinges and dumped unceremoniously by a bush and graffiti had littered its probably once immaculate walls, MUDBLUD and other slurs written very clearly, most of which I couldn't understand.

"Oh no.." she moaned, her eyes glazing with tears.

I tried to reach out to her, to ask her what was wrong when she burst away and rushed into the house, weeping the whole taxi driver looked at her gruffly then glared at me."Well what are you waiting for missy!Pay up!" he roared, I was not scared of course but decided to just pay accepted it gruffly before speeding off, obviously not liking the look of this ruined house.  
"What's his problem..." Alice muttered, annoyed"I just followed Lizzie.

I found her but she was ...crying.

Her form was crouched down, shaking with sobs.I couldn't see her face but tears fell endlessly from her eyes, forming a puddle around her body.

"Why?" she sobbed.

I took a few hesitant steps towards her and tapped her shoulder and said:"Its okay, you'll get over I did with Edward."but she just whipped out her wand blasted me into a wall."You don't get it do you?" she growled."You might think that your life is so difficult."She took and infuriated step towards me.

I couldn't move at all, I was and mentally.

"But your life is effin easy!" She threw her arms around the decapitated room and glared,"You haven't experienced the wrath of war!You haven't had your friends killed for some bloody idiot who thinks himself all high and mighty!"she screamed at me, he voice colored with grief, rage and sorrow.

"You need to bloody grow up!The world doesn't bloody revolve around you and your husband or your family!I had to suffer war where I, one born of muggle heritage was abused and grow up so bloody have boys fawning over you and yet you're still not one was preventing you from loving Edward, all you had to do was shove the truth on his face instead of sitting there waiting to be saved!" she snarled.

The others have arrived by then, in time to see her screaming the most painful truths and sobbing the whole time in her destroyed room.

Jasper tried to go over to her, to comfort her but he found himself blasted, with the scream "Petrificus Totalus!" from her, into the others, perfectly still.

So no one could stop her screaming how bloody whiny we were and things like that before she calmed down though she looked extremely upset."I'm sorry, its just that I've had so many good memories in this place then..then its all just destroyed." she muttered gave her wand two quick flicks and we were freed from our confinement.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you Bella, its just that I'm jealous you had everything work out."

Normally, we would have all been furious, except for Carlisle and Esme perhaps, but standing in the ruins of her home, seeing how war destroyed her life we just couldn't bear to get angry at her. Her words had also given me food for thought.I guess I am pretty a pretty ungrateful girl, comparing my life with hers.

"Don't worry dear." Esme comforted her gently."I can help fix your house for you." she assured her but Lizzie just shook her head.

"Maybe next time but I think I'll start fixing my house." and she rolled up her sleeve and whipped her wand around, waving it around like a maestro.

"Reparo" she whispered at the broken magically was magical to behold, how she managed things so smoothly.

Soon, her house was fixed albeit managed to fix the walls and things but she found most parts burned beyond even magical repairs and had to be replaced.

The only recognizable things in her house was the fireplace and a table.

Esme tried to look at the bright side of things.

"I'm sure that we can fix all this soon.I'll buy you some new furniture and I'm sure it'll be as good as new."

Lizzie however was looking at the now fixed walls with a weary expression."Thank you." she whispered.

She looked out at a window with curtains hanging dusty on old drapes.

"Expecto patronum!" she yelled, giving her wand a sharp jab.A silver falcon burst out opened its beak and Lizzie said: "Melissa Keene or Lizzie is house, number fifteen, Rionel Den in Heatherwood.".The falcon nodded like it could understand before it took flight, disappearing in a flash of ethereal silver feathers.  
**-0-0-0 Oh yeah fast update *SCORE*.I just want you guys to know that my new profile ic is what Lizzie looked like when Bella first met this chappie, Lizzie gives Bella the cold hard truth which is my rambling on how Twilight kinda sucked.I hope it's a good 's acting like this has a purpose and is gonna be pls review coz now I won't update unless I get at least two on people, a review takes about one minute, please give me Lizzie's personality and house is mine, Lizzie herself and everything else either belong to JK Rowling (*love*) or S Meyer (*meh*).**


End file.
